


Heather Davis meets the Halliwells meets Hyperion Heights

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I wrote this awhile ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: IdekBut I think some of it is funnyYour character has just moved to town, early 20sIs there a point to this? Probably notWyatt is visiting from the futureIt gets real weirdThe main character even tho I wrote her, is ridiculous. But all of this isWho knows if we'll find out why she's like this





	1. Chapter 1

Heather walked past 2 kids kicking a rock across the street and laughing hysterically like its the angstiest thing theyve ever done. Both looked like nerds. 

Kinda like how she did in high school.. Which is why ugh she does not want to be back here in her childhood town with all the good but mostly bad memories 

Meanwhile a block away at the neighborhood garden Henry and Jacinda are planting strawberries with their daughter Phoebe looks out at them a sad smile. She was prophesied to have a kid why has it not happened?? 

"Something wrong aunt phoebe?" The now grown and v gorgeous Wyatt asks. She sighs patting his shoulder 

"nope thanks sweetie. What do ya say we go get that ice cream now?" "You always use to get me ice cream to distract me when I was a kid" "psh you still are a kid. At 20 and where you arenow at 5. And it's ice cream don't pass it up what have I taught you?" He laughs  
  
Where was I during all of this? A sidewalk away, bookbag straps clutched between my fists. When passing jacinda and the gang I broke into a smile. They were just neighbors I didn't know them well, but they just made everything happier. Lucy waved to me and I waved back. 

I returned my head down kicking rocks when I could. Not the most aware strategy as i didn't notice the woman turning into my street on a scooter. 

She curses and I do too leaping back. "Oh I'm sorry!" I gasp trying to walk away in case this is some elaborate kidnapping strategy. But I think she's hurt so I hover for a bit. 

"Nah it was my fault I'm the 1 with the razor death machine" what she said is funny but I think she was serious, even tone and widened eyes.

Which makes it more funny. I chuckle slightly. She looks up relaxing, big lips fold into a shy smile. It's now I notice the piercing over he black eyebrow. It looks like it hurts. She doesn't seem threatening at all. 

"Uh did I hurt you?" She asks "Uh no I'm ok" I point to her leg as if that's the same as asking that and she looks at it. "Oh ya happens all the time"

we've run out of things to talk about. but I've gotten this far and this is about the most interesting yet not complicated thing to happen to me in months so I continue. 

I grasp my bookbag straps. "So do you live around here? I've never seen u"   
"I use to.-she nods-ya right down there. Coming back to see my folks" I nod.

I just moved in over there" I point to the upper floor of a purple building with an artsy store decoration under it. "Oh nice you work there!? " I blush slightly "

"Uh no but the owners a friend she's letting me crash while I get some..money..you have ur parents I should let u go" I back up. She shakes her head curly hair with strands of purple "I'm going this way anyway" she says it so commonly like she rly doesn't care either way and yet it's so friendly. I nod 

Wyatt and phoebe watch out the parlor window at us. Phoebe foresaw the scooter accident but I guess it wasn't bad enough to stop..or something good came out of it.

"See that Wyatt is how people use to meet in my day not this Twitter or grindr or whatever things you do" 

he laughs "hm so your saying I should get hit by scooters more often" "if that's what it takes. 

"I mean you saw that girl" "ya..what abt her" phoebe rolls her eyes "she's adorable and your type 

"wow you got all that from a vision" "No I have eyes in the present as well and you thought she was cute. If you see her again you should go talk to her" phoebe gave him a mocking wink

This girl named Heather is really funny. We both have 80s white girl in a horror movie names and it's comforting.


	2. Chapter 2

Week later:  
Phoebe throws the potion at the demon vanguishing it in a huff of smoke. She dusts off her hands picks up her purse and heads off, just another day. The sun glints in her near black eyes and shiny big lips. 

An orb of blue light appears with Wyatt inside of it..or outside of it.   
"Hey aunt phoebe" she smiles confused "hey sweetie I thought you were with mom today" "shes vanguishing and told me I should go to you" "ok"

They head to the local diner where me and Heather are sitting at a table.  
Shes pointing to all the things that have changed since she was here and its amazing because she;s only 4 yrs older than me.

Wyatt notices this, me rather and jerks his head in the opposite direction herding phoebe to the other side of the bar where she can't see us.

I get the impression that Heather sounds like shes high all the time if you werent actually listening to her. Bc shes actually 1 of the most really here ppl Ive ever met. Frank. It's nice.

Wyatt places the menu wide next to his head to further inhibit her view. He doesnt put it down even as the waitress takes their drink orders. But he;s such a cute smiler he could make anything seem natural.

Except Heather notices of course. She makes a point to look at him then me and asks "that weirdo live here too?" I cant see his face well but from the built I would remember that. And especially the woman sitting next to him, shes beautiful. I shrug "Haven't seen either of them" 

1 of wyatts super human powers is hearing. He jumps a bit sending the menu crashing down. For a hunk of unimaginable power and heroism hes a little dork. 

Phoebe Heather and me stare at him. Cover blown.   
"You okhoney-ohmygod dont look now!"  
phoebe whisper yells excited like setting up piper or Paige or prue "  
but that girls here"

I shrug and go back to my tea until Heather chuckles "hm?" "For ppl youve never seen before theyre sure interested in you 

"Aunt phoebe please just let her be she's probably on a date"

Phoebe tries ro protest "ya well..that girl does not look like her type shes...all piercings and muscles and she hit her with her scooter for Pete's sake"

he sighs   
"You saw a premonition of them kissing aunt phoebe"  
phoebe looks guilty   
"They dont always come true besides they were wearing different clothes So it's not today" 

after a while of coaxing he tiredly walks over to us.

He puts on a shy smile and says to me "sorry to interrupt but my aunt over there wont stop until I tell you that I think youre cute..I do uh I do think youre..anyway if u wanna hang out some time or get to know each other. Im Wyatt Halliwell" He places a napkin with his number nervously on the table and walks away. 

Heather looks at me excited "girl! He's a babe.you gonna text him?" I weigh my options. Heather will prob be leaving to wherever she normally lives but I also don't know if this Wyatt boy lives here too. I shrug. 

Also I kept thinking abt that aunt..She looks really young to be his aunt...  
I justify calling him to get that answer. 

When asked about it he says something like not his real aunt like family friend. So theyre not related I think...nice.

So here I am in this new flowery town in a new above art store apartment and I have a crush on Heather, a 25 yr old who hit me with her scooter, Wyatt the unnaturally hot 20 yr old, and his nonbiological aunt who Ive just learned is Phoebe. Wow.


End file.
